


Prompt 3: Lurk

by AleishaPotter



Series: Little Less Talk, Lot More Action [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches over Dean the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 3: Lurk

Prompt 3: Lurk

Castiel watched Dean as he pulled himself from the rumpled bed. His mate looked exhausted and that caused a tinge of shame to flash through the angel. He was afraid their mating had been too much for the human, but Dean didn't seem to be hurt, just merely tired and worn... and perhaps a little sore.

Cas could feel the pull of his brother, urging him to return to Heaven but he ignored it for a moment longer. Whatever issue he was needed for could wait until he was sure his mate was okay, until he was sure Dean didn't need him.

He could feel the pull of their bond, the urge to go to his mate strong even though the worst of his cycle was past. He watched Dean slowly make his way into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Steam quickly filled the small room and his mate disappeared into the shower.

Castiel allowed his wings to unfurl and he took flight, following the pull from his brother.


End file.
